


All In Time

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fabian is not good at talking about his feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Riz tries to talk to Fabian about his father.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak & Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	All In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know that technically no one in the group knows about Riz' dad, but I really wanted to write this. So. Here we go!

It takes Riz quite some time to work up the courage to talk to Fabian after prom. He’s been thinking about it and mulling it over in his mind, he may or may not have started a pinboard with different things he wants to say, or should say. 

Having friends is something he’s not very good at, seeing as to how Penny was technically his babysitter and not his friend. And Riz never had a best friend. He has such a hard time talking to the others still, always feeling like they merely tolerate his presence instead of being happy about him being there with him. 

It’s hard and it sucks and Riz just wants to believe that these people actually enjoy him being around them. But unless he has clues to follow, he barely manages to talk to his friends.

But best friends talk about soul crushing stuff, right? That’s what it says in all the books and shows and movies and different “How to talk to“-guides he may or may not have checked out of the public library at some point in his life. 

His pinboard looks like someone who grew up isolated in a dark cave made it about talking to a friend and Riz is sure he’s never made a clueboard as useless as this one. In fact, while he made it, the things that were formerly just inside his head somehow started to make less sense than the other way around, which is how it was supposed to work. 

When he finally manages to pull himself together he—because he is Riz Gukgak who is terrible at dealing with people despite wanting to be social—doesn’t manage to actually ring the bell and instead decides to climb through Fabian’s window because that’s what normal people do when they visit their friends. 

Fabian is sitting at his desk with his computer on, but he doesn’t seem to actually be doing anything. Riz coughs to make his presence known and Fabian flinches hard before leaping off his chair to go for his sword. 

“WHOA”, Riz shouts as Fabian swings at him. Riz is thankful for his own nimbleness, but he also thinks that Fabian still has trouble adjusting to having just one eye. His swing goes wide and he blinks confused as he takes in Riz, pressed against the wall by the window like a burglar caught in the act—which he somehow is, he supposes. 

“The Ball? What the fuck, man? We have a door!”, Fabian snaps and throws his sword to the side. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! I thought about using it and then I thought about talking to your mom and then I freaked out! I’m sorry!”

Fabian rubs his forehead and only now does Riz realize that he looks tired. The shock of being attacked has wiped the original reason for his visit from his mind for a few seconds, but now he remembers his intention and he swallows heavily as he watches Fabian sink back into his chair. 

“What do you want?”, Fabian asks and looks at him warily. 

“Um—Uh. I—wanted to talk to you, I guess? About... About—um—your dad? And I guess my dad, but um—mostly your dad. I just figured that, you know. Since your dad died and. My dad... also... died...”

Riz’ voice gets quiet the longer he rambles on. 

Now that he said it out loud it sounds ridiculous, even in his own ears. Fabian stares at him as if he’s considering whether or not Riz might have lost his mind. And now that Riz thinks about it, that is probably entire valid. 

He climbed in through the window and just started talking about how both their dads are dead. 

Great choices all around, Gukgak. 

“You climbed into my room so you could tell me that my father died?”

“No! I mean—not really? I’m just saying! It must be like, super hard, right? It was when my dad died! And it still sucks even though it’s been years but for you it was like, last week! I just—I don’t know. I guess. I wanted to... see how you’re doing? Or—or whatever. Because, you know. Us being best friends and everything.”

He’s gesturing too much and he probably talks about himself too much—which the books said might not be helpful to some people—but Riz doesn’t know what else to do. 

He lets his arms sink down and watches as Fabian rubs his face. 

Damn, he really looks tired. 

“Are you okay?”, Riz finally asks and his voice sounds hoarse, as if he’s been screaming for hours. 

Fabian leans back on his chair and tilts his head back so he can stare up at the ceiling. 

“I’m fine”, he says. 

“Um—no offense, Fabian. But—uh. You don’t look fine.”

“Well, fuck you, The Ball”, Fabian snarls. 

“I mean—you look tired! I get it! When my dad died I didn’t sleep much! I guess I still don’t sleep much, but—uh. Whatever.”

Riz leaves his post under the window and slowly moves towards Fabian, his heart beating like a nervous hummingbird in his chest. Somewhere along the line people learn how to comfort someone, but somehow this lesson never made itself available to him. Maybe he should ask his mom about this. 

He stops in front of Fabian and starts chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

“Do you—um. Do you. Miss him?”, he asks. Because he knows that he misses his dad after all these years. 

“He’s basically alive and kicking in hell, it’s fine”, Fabian says stubbornly and crosses his arms over his chest, but he doesn’t look at Riz. 

“But—well. I know. But—uh. It’s still different right?”

“Of course it’s different. Great detective work.”

Riz tries to not take offense at Fabian’s tone because he knows that Fabian is hurting. Hurt people sometimes do things to protect themselves, he knows that much. 

“I’m sorry he’s dead, Fabian”, Riz says very softly and carefully stretches out a hand to put it on Fabian’s shoulder. 

Something about that touch seems to do something to Fabian’s body. Riz can see him shudder slightly and then all of a sudden he slumps forward and makes a noise that sounds very much like something a wounded animal would make. 

Riz opens his mouth to apologize and he has his hand halfway pulled away from Fabian when suddenly he is yanked forward into a rib-cracking hug with Fabian’s face buried somewhere in his shoulder. 

Riz’ heart stops beating for what feels like eternity, until it starts off again with double the speed. He slowly raises his arms and returns the hug, completely at a loss for words now. He could swear that the skin on his shoulder feels a little wet. 

“Not a word about this, The Ball”, Fabian threatens and his voice sounds very hoarse, “or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I can keep a secret”, Riz says quietly. “So—uh. Then... can you not tell anyone about my dad?”

Fabian makes a noncommittal noise that Riz counts as a yes. 

And then he doesn’t talk anymore and stays right there and thinks about his dad and wonders if he would be proud of Riz for more or less successfully talking to a friend.


End file.
